Tender Glances
by dolliewithasmile
Summary: This story is basically a retelling of the lives of Rhett and Link, using the stories they've provided on their show, and actual quotes from the duo I'll be piecing together a story loaded with subtext and wishful thinking. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rhett lay face down on the massage table in the center of the studio, topless, with a massage toy sitting on his back. The rover moved along his spine, it's curvy wheels pressed into his skin as it moved, drawing a breathy moan of relaxation from his throat. He could hear everyone trying to stifle their laughter, and he did all he could to keep himself from laughing at the odd situation he was in; as the seasons of GMM progressed, things steadily got more adult and it was a little unnerving at times, but he knew that the demographic of their viewers had changed, and they had to keep up with popular demand. The toy's tingle fingers began circling across his skin, causing him to let out unintelligible moans and cries of surprise and confusion, unsure of how to react to the strange feeling.

"It feels like roaches doin' the merry-go-round on my back! Whoa..oh! _Are you touching me with your fingers_?"

Link held his hands up in defense, "No! Definitely not!"

"I thought you were touching me with your fingers-" Rhett said in an almost disappointed tone, he looked to the screen to see if Link indeed wasn't teasing his fingers along his back, and let out a soft sigh, his fingers fidgeting nervously beneath him on the table.

"I hate to say this, but I feel like I should flip over, I feel like I want to know what it-"

The toy slipped from his back and went tumbling to the ground.

"Oop! We just broke it.." Link winced and hurried over to the toy on the ground.

Rhett lifted his upper body to reposition himself on the massage table, putting too much pressure on the headrest and causing it to fall backwards. "I'm like a pancake man, I can't get done on one side, you gotta flip me over, I start bubblin' and you flip me over." He realized the innuendo as soon as the words left his throat and he felt himself blush a little. Rhett reached behind him for the headrest, finding it wouldn't stay up on his own.

"I need help. Chase, come and help."

Chase walked over and bent down at the massage table's headrest and propped it up with it's support bar and turned to leave before Link's voice stopped him, "Chase, while you're over here, put this on his front." Chase took the toy and placed it at the center of Rhett's chest and pushed at one of the buttons before stepping off to the side.

Rhett let out a series of uncontrollable giggles as the massager moved over his chest, he was extremely ticklish and this was akin to torture, he knew he had to remain still and allow the massager to do it's job but the tickling sensation was unbearable.

Rhett let out a soft moan, "Oh, it's twice as good on this side! Do the tickle fingers!"

Link reached out toward the toy slowly and pressed a small button, "You can hit the button yourself.." He sat back and swallowed hard, embarassed at the foreign sounds that Rhett was making. He watched as the toy's tingle fingers spun about Rhett's chest, each rotation the extensions flicked at Rhett's nipples, making the taller of the two moan and giggle, tears forming in his eyes from the sensations.

Link let out a weak laugh, "I should _not_ be here for this.." His eyes casually wandered to Rhett's hips, noticing the growing bulge in Rhett's black jeans. Link felt his heart skip a beat and he quickly looked away, hoping that no one else noticed the apparent arousal Rhett felt. He reached for the toy just as Rhett asked if he could make the tingle fingers rotate the other way, Link shook his head, "Listen, don't _ever_ let me walk into our office and see you doing this."

Rhett broke into a laugh attack, veins popping out from under the skin, tears streaming down his cheeks as his stomach spasmed and cramped from all the laughter, he was so busy laughing from the tickle torture he hadn't noticed the twitches between his thighs.

Link looked towards the camera, "Thanks for liking, commenting, and subscribing."

Rhett lifted his head, "You know what time it is.." He spoke weakly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Alright guys, cut." Stevie called.

Both men walked back to their desk and sat down, Rhett wiped the tears from his eyes and took his button up shirt from Lizzie and began slipping it on.

Link avoided looking over at Rhett until he had put his shirt back on and he cleared his throat a little, and looked over at him with a small laugh. "Enjoyed the tickle fingers, eh?"

Rhett laughed and shook his head, "It doesn't get any better than tickle fingers, you should try it!"

Link rolled his eyes playfully, "And pop a semi-chub on camera? No thanks."

Rhett had been in the middle of drinking from his mug, Link's words made him spit his drink, getting his beard wet, "Wait, what?" He felt panic rise up inside him.

Link's face burned, "Yeah man, how did you not notice? I just hope none of the Beasts notice it..that would be embarassing."

Rhett looked away embarassed, he never knew that his nipples were such a hot spot with him, god knows Jessie never touched him like that. Their entire marriage, Rhett was on top, Jessie beneath him splayed like a starfish, and that was that; after they had finished she'd roll over onto her side of the bed and fall asleep, leaving him awake and alone. That was their norm.

Link noticed the troubled look on Rhett's face and patted his shoulder, "C'mon man, it happens, it's no big deal." Link gave his signiture lopsided grin and Rhett couldn't help but smile back.

"Guys, the playstation is set up, we're starting Good Mythical More in two minutes." Stevie called to them and they nodded in response.

Rhett and Link grabbed their controllers and smiled at one another and then to the camera as Stevie began counting, "5..4..3..2-"

"We're gonna test our team playing skills with the game: Ibb and Obb!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

After Rhett and Link had finished playing the game Ibb and Obb, he tossed the controller to Chase and leaned back in his chair; today had been a slip up, an extremely bad one, for years there were feelings and thoughts he had repressed and he did a damn good job of it, but today with that toy flicking his nipples and his best friend being only inches away made the pleasure double and he had let his mind wander. Never again.

Rhett sighed softly and rubbed his eyes, Link looked over at him with a quizzical brow, "You alright, bo?"

Rhett nodded, "Yeah man, just tired I guess." He shrugged and gave him a halfhearted smile. "Stevie, you need us for anything else today?"

"Nope, you're free to go. See you on Monday." Stevie smiled brightly.

Rhett looked over at Link, "Ready to roll?" Link nodded and grabbed his thermus half filled with water, his sweater and his car keys, his cell phone still in his pocket.

Rhett walked with Link down the hall out of the studio and opened the door, holding it out for him and closing it behind him. "We had a good day today, I think the Beasts will be entertained." He chuckled, trying to work his way past his own embarassment.

"Yeah, for a couple hicks we do pretty well." Link grinned as he unlocked the doors to his car and hopped in the driver's side.

Rhett climed into the passenger seat, bowing his head to keep from bumping it, and sat down with a small sigh. As he buckled himself in he couldn't help turning his attention toward Link, "I never would've thought we'd end up here, I mean I knew we were gonna do something great, but never this great. It sure does beat being laid off."

He winced at the memory of being laid off by his company, he had studied for years in college and then was told he wasn't needed, he had to go home that evening to his wife and son and tell them he was jobless. When he had told Link what happened, he didn't get upset over his friend losing his job, instead he told him it was time to move forward with their plan for greatness and start posting on this website called "YouTube", and Rhett had to admit it was an incredible idea, somehow Link always had a way of looking on the bright side and driving away his darkest and most negative emotions with just one grin.

Link smiled and did his daily ritual of trading out his glasses for prescription sunglasses and putting his glasses in their respective case, moving his chair until it felt right, and adjusting all his mirrors before he turned on the car, putting it into gear and driving out of the studio's parking lot. As they cruised down the street, Link looked over at Rhett for a second, swallowing softly, "Do you ever miss it? You know, being back in Carolina?"

Rhett laughed, "Of course I do, buddyroll! No responsibilities, no stress, no worries at all." He relaxed into his seat with a smile, "We had some amazing times back then, huh?"

Link elbowed Rhett softly, "Hey, we still do! But..yeah, those years were the best of my life." His voice trembled softly at the end, as if he were on the verge of crying.

Rhett reached out his hand and placed it on Link's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "Hey, I've got an idea. How bout this weekend we go on a camping trip, just the two of us?" His heard pounded furiously waiting for his response.

Link grinned, "Christy took the kids to see her parents this weekend, so I'm free." He bit his lip excitedly, practically bouncing around in his seat, "I'll come pick you up around noon tomorrow."

They arrived at Rhett's house and he smiled over at Link, "See you tomorrow, Link." He leaned over to give him a half hug and climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Rhett turned and walked up the long driveway to the front door of his house, his smile instantly dropping, he knew what was awaiting him at home, and he would have given anything to spend just a few more minutes with Link instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rhett slid his key into the lock and turned the doorknob slowly, taking a deep breath, silently hoping that Jessie would be taking a nap, but the sound of the faucet running in the kitchen shot that hope down.

He shut the door quietly and tiptoed into the kitchen, watching as Jessie stood at the sink washing vegetables, swaying her hips to the music on the radio. He took a deep breath and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her hips and nuzzling his nose into her hair, "Hey beautiful."

Jessie tensed the moment he touched her, she sighed and remained stiff in his grasp, "You didn't remember to go to the store, did you?"

Rhett paused in confusion and then groaned upon remembering the list she had texted him after he left for work, he rested his forehead against the back of her head, "God, I'm sorry babe, I completely forgot." Jessie huffed in response, rolling her eyes.

"Jessie, c'mon, talk to me." Rhett placed his hand on her upper arm, giving it a gently squeeze.

Jessie wrenched her arm from his grasp, "Just do me a big favor and get the kids from Eric's house, and don't forget the list this time, _please_." She spat angrily.

Rhett felt defeated, Jessie's moods had only continued to get worse as time went on, nothing he ever said was right, and nothing he did was ever enough for her. "Sure..I'll be home soon." He grabbed his keys from his pocket and walked out to his car, unlocking the door and hopping in with a sigh, his heart clenching, Link would never have treated him like that; even during their worst fights they always found a way through and would come together closer than ever before.

Link stepped into his house, flicking on the lights and looking around the house, sighing softly, the house definitely didn't fell the same without his kids, though he was thankful for the peace and quiet. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the little post it stuck on the fridge covered in his wife's loopy writting:

"Have fun while we're gone baby(I know you won't, but do try!) We love you, see you Monday.~ P.S. There's some dinner in the oven and a surprise in the freezer. 3"

Link's heart swelled with love, he truly didn't deserve his wife, she was always so cheery and loving toward him, always so thoughtful. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, Christy was truly a kind soul, and it killed him every day when those thoughts would come to plague his mind, he tried desperately to shoo them away and remind himself how lucky he was to have her, but he always felt himself wanting, and he knew only one person could fill that space in his heart, a person he could never have.

He mentally shook the thoughts from his mind and reached for the freezer's handle and pulled, gasping with a grin at what lay inside: Ben & Jerry's CinnamonBun, his favorite icecream. He grabbed the pint of icecream and stepped over to the utensil drawer and pulled out a spoon, taking off the plastic wrapping and taking off the lid with an excited grin. Link took a big bite of the icecream and sighed contentedly at the taste before spooning more into his mouth, thankful for the momentary distraction.

Link placed the carton of icecream back into the freezer and tossed the spoon into the sink, his stomach twisting with excitement and anxiety about the idea of tomorrow. He grinned and hurried to the bedroom and crouched down to look at the bottom of his closet, pushing various pairs of shoes aside to find his duffle bag and sleeping bag. He bit his lower lip to try and contain his excitement as he stuffed clothes and other necessities into the duffle, it had been far too long since he and Rhett had gone camping alone together, though he had to admit he liked having a third party there, it helped him realize how stupid his infatuation was and steered him from acting upon them, part of him was terrified of the inevitable impure desires he would have and of not having the internal strength to deny them anymore.

He shook his head with a sigh, no, he wouldn't do that to their friendship, although he wanted more he couldn't risk destroying the beautiful relationship they had, nothing was worth losing that. Nothing.

Rhett sat in the driver's seat of his car, looking into the rearview mirror at his two children, "Locke, make sure to help strap your brother in."

Locke nodded and leaned over to buckle Sheperd into his car seat before buckling his own, once Rhett saw that both boys were secured he put the car into gear and left the parking lot of Walmart.

Rhett kept his eyes forward, watching the streetlights zip by in the night, it was strangely hypnotizing and helped distract him for a moment from the anxiety he felt heading back home.

"Dad?"

Rhett snapped to attention, "Yeah, Locke?"

"Are you ok?" Locke asked, munching on the string cheese Rhett had bought for the boys.

Rhett forced a smile, "Of course buddy, just tired from work. Did you two enjoy your time over at Eric's?"

Locke nodded while Sheperd nodded off in his car seat, "Yeah but it's just not the same when Lincoln isn't there." Rhett could see the sadness in his eldest's eyes and his felt his heart break for the little guy, he knew full and well how special a best friend is at that age and how painful it can be when they're away.

"He'll be home on Monday, son, you'll see him soon."

Rhett turned his attention back to the road and turned the volume of the stereo up a little bit, his heart racing as the song "Weekend in New England" by Barry Manilow began to play.

 _When will our eyes meet?_

 _When can I touch you?_

 _When will this strong yearning end?_

 _And when will I hold you again?_

Rhett's eyes burned with tears as the words hit him, he swallowed the lump in his throat and changed the station, wiping at his eyes before any tears could fall.

Rhett drove up the driveway to his home and put it in park, "Alright boys, we're home." He called. Shepard awoke slowly and yawned, his uneaten string cheese still in his hand. Rhett stepped out and opened the left rear door, unbuckling Shep from his car seat and setting him on the ground outside the car, Locke followed suit and got out the other side. "Shep, Locke, help me with these." Rhett popped the trunk and handed the lighter of the groceries to the two boys and grabbed the heavier ones himself and struggled to pull the trunk closed and lock it. With a huff he hurried over to the front door and unlocked it, letting the boys go in first before following.

"Mommy, we're home!" Sheperd yelled with a cheery smile, waddling with his bags to the kitchen.

Jessie turned from what she was doing and smiled, "There's my boys!" She took the bags from her sons and put them on the kitchen island, hugging them and kissing their heads. "Alright, you two get washed up for dinner, ok?"

Locke and Sheperd disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Rhett chuckled and called to them, "And no splashing around in there! I don't wanna have to clean bubbles off the floor again!"

Rhett laid the groceries on the kitchen island and gave a half hearted smile to his wife, "Got all the stuff you needed."

Jessie nodded, "Thanks. Can you get the table set?" And with that she turned her back to him and continued stirring things on the stove.

His shoulders slouched in defeat, "Yeah, honey." He grabbed some plates, cups, and silverware and took them to the dining room table, setting places for all four of them. He sat down at his place at the head of the table and grabbed his phone from his pocket and rested his elbows on the table, opening his messages with Link: no new messages.

Rhett put his phone back into his jeans pocket and looked to his wife in the kitchen, "Hey Jess?"

"Mm?"

"Is it alright if Link and I go camping this weekend?"

Jessie let out a sigh as she began carrying food over to the table, "If that's what you want."

Rhett felt his stomach twist and he lowered his gaze, talking to her these days was like wandering into a mindfield without a map.

The kids hurried over to the table and sat down, Jessie eyed them suspiciously, "Did you two wash your hands good?"

They both nodded and with a look at their hands she smiled, "Good. Now, do you boys want a chicken leg or a wing?" Locke and Shep both asked for a leg, she placed the chicken on their plates and spooned on bits of various cooked vegetables, then served her own plate before sitting down on Rhett's left.

Rhett clenched his teeth at her passive aggressive actions and leaned forward, grabbing some wings and spooning mashed potatos on his plate, slathering it with gravy. His sons went on and on about their day and how homeschool went, but he couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, all he could think of was the camping trip tomorrow.

After the boys had bathed and gotten ready for bed Rhett sauntered into his room, grabbing his camping backpack and stuffing it haphazardly with clothes and bits before tossing it aside and sinking onto his side of the bed.

Jessie came into the room and closed the door, letting her hair down and stripping in front of their dresser, keeping her back to him as she slid on a nightgown.

"Jess, what the hells up with you lately?"

Jessie paused and turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean you're being so cold to me, what the hell did I do to deserve that kinda treatment?"

Jessie sat on her side of the bed and slid under the covers, "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"I've been nothing but a loving husband to you! I come home and you act like you'd rather I not come home at all!"

"Well, sometimes I don't."

Rhett felt his heart break, he looked to his wife with wide eyes, "What did I do, Jess? Just tell me."

"I don't want to talk about this now. Good night." Jessie rolled over on her side and shut off her light on her nightstand.

Rhett swallowed back tears and lay on his side with his back to her, biting his lip as his body trembled, he couldn't take this anymore, this was no life.


End file.
